


Journey

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yukari stirs up Eirin's morning routine; with a few realisations along the way for both..





	Journey

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eirin knew it was going to be one of _those_ days. The moment she opened her eyes, saw Yukari hovering over her and leaning on her gap with that annoyingly appealing smile firmly on her lips, Eirin just knew. 

"Good Morning, Yukari". 

"Morning to you too, sleepy head" she replied and ruffled the lunarian's hair. 

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Eirin asked whilst grabbing the blonde's wrist gently as the cute fluffing of her hair turned into a blizzard of making her bed hair worse, "Or did you feel like being irritating earlier than usual today?". 

Yukari parted her mouth and moved her other hand above it, "Is _that_ the kind of greeting I get after waking you up so lovingly?" she said with a faux exaggerated voice before shaking her head, "Eirin, darling, you are hard to please". 

The lunarian smiled slightly and let go of her wrist, "How Ran deals with you on a day to day basis I will never know". 

"You mean you would love to be in her place, right?". 

"Oh silly me, yes, of course. That is _exactly_ what I meant" the lunarian replied without even attempting to hide the sarcasm. 

Yukari smiled and tapped her fan against Eirin's nose, "Hmm, you are learning the art of communicating with me I see, I am impressed". 

"Your opinion fulfils me, truly" Eirin said and sat up when Yukari moved back a bit. 

She could see that the youkai had probably just woken up too though it was rather early considering Yukari's sleep schedule. Unless Gensokyo was falling apart, there wasn't much that could get Yukari out of bed this early so Eirin was pleased to see her and felt flattered that she was there. That detail however she would keep to herself as she didn't want to encourage the blonde any further, lest she had another shadow following her all day. 

Not that she was doing herself any favours as Yukari's 'just woken up' look was quite a sight. Eirin couldn't help but to marvel at the swirls of her blonde hair sticking down and the general messiness of it. Her violet eyes were laced with a look that was a cross between being awake but thinking about something else, something that shouldn't be on her mind at such a time. The skin peeking from beneath the kimono she was wearing was plentiful as the piece of clothing was barely grasping onto those soft shoulders. Eirin followed the trail down her neck and continued to drag her eyes lower, the lure of the youkai's skin there looking so delectable that the lunarian suddenly found herself feeling light headed. 

There were many words one could use to describe Yukari's different levels of beauty and right now, the words that came to the great lunarian sage's mind was _"Sexy as fu-"_. 

"Eirin?". 

She snapped her eyes open and close to get out of her not so safe for work thoughts; the youkai's smug and sultry expression was all the lunarian needed to see to make her drop backwards onto her futon. 

She _knew_ what was coming. 

_"Here we go"._

What she was expecting was a tirade of teasing about her being in a daze or where her eyes were landing but the lunarian wasn't met with words of any kind. 

She was instead met with the feeling of her robe being pulled apart, the sash undone slowly and warm hands peeling the item away. The movements were careful and precise, as if Yukari was unwrapping a present delicately in order to not ruin it. From the look on the blonde's face, Eirin deduced that that was exactly what she was thinking. 

The lunarian opted to watch her rather than saying anything as idle concentration braced Yukari's features. It was quite interesting to see instead of her usual. 

A warm palm swept up her stomach gently & made its way to Eirin's chest to linger between the two curves before going back down again. She took a breath in when Yukari dipped her fingers into her skin, slightly harder than normal where her ribcage was located. The same pattern followed for a while around the lunarian's torso till Yukari's fingers skimmed beneath her robe further to reveal her waist. 

At this point, Eirin was fighting between falling into a comforting sleep, pulling Yukari out of the gap and into her bed & being reasonable enough to stop this as she had to get up for work. 

Yukari's curious fingers were causing havoc in Eirin's mind as she concealed the gasps that were desperately trying to pour out. 

A long finger stroked the curve of her waist, dragging it back to Eirin's stomach slightly and then returning it against her waist, as if it was tracing a line on her body. 

"You had a guest over last night". 

The statement snapped Eirin awake as she glanced down to see the woman hovering above her lower body and staring at one spot intently. 

"Did I?".

"Are _you_ playing coy now?" she smirked and moved her eyes up to Eirin's. 

Yukari took a hold of one of Eirin's hands and ran her fingers over her waist so that she could feel what the youkai was seeing. 

Eirin was genuinely confused for a moment at the line of raised skin beneath her fingertips, like someone had dug their nails into the surface whilst in the throes of love making. Yukari was carefully watching her, keeping her hand firmly on top of the lunarian's. 

"Well, which one of your many admirers was on the receiving end of your touch, hm?". 

Eirin concealed a grin, knowing the truth to how the injury was actually obtained but refrained from telling due to wanting to play around with the youkai. The ever so thinly veiled tinge of bitterness in Yukari's voice didn't escape her ears. 

"Does it bother you?". 

A pause which lasted a second was filled with the confident voice, "Hardly. It's just that your hoard are ravenous". 

"My.. _hoard_?" the lunarian questioned with a soft laugh whilst Yukari released her hand and continued the exploration on Eirin's body with her own. 

"Let's see, you have the Princess who has more interest in you than she shows. Actually, two Princesses if you include your esteemed protégé. Then there's your apprentice who seeks your validation in more than a teaching way. Speaking of teaching, that half youkai in the Human Village surely enjoys your attention".

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were rather jealous of these so called admirers of mine" Eirin stated after Yukari finished listing the women off, "I didn't realise that you wanted to be exclusive with me".

"Oh, the doctor does have an ego". 

"How else am I supposed to keep up with yours, Yukari?" she hit back. 

Yukari laughed and moved herself up to resume leaning forward over her gap, leaving Eirin's robe undone and letting her eyes roam over her. 

"Regardless, you are mistaken in your assumption of how the mark came to be. Partially at least". 

"Is that so?". 

Eirin lifted herself back up so that she was face to face with the youkai. 

"It is.." she replied and placed her palms on the blonde's cheeks, then slid them over her throat to trace down the outline of her collarbone's, "The truth isn't quite as entertaining I'm afraid". 

Yukari bit the inside of her cheek at the close proximity of her lover whilst she unconsciously titled her head up. 

"Strangely enough, I would be content with that explanation". 

"Ah so it would bother you if I slept with one of my, 'hoard' as you eloquently described".

"I didn't say that". 

"You do not have to, Yukari, I can read between your lines, gaps & barriers. So, why don't you be a little honest with yourself?".

"The Queen of aversion is telling _me_ to be honest with myself, my, how earnest".

Eirin chuckled at that one as she did have a point, "An eye for an eye, darling".

She removed her hands and leaned back on them to leave a slightly flustered youkai gazing at her. 

"So you are not going to tell me?" Yukari asked with over dramatic sadness in her voice,  "Now, all I will be stuck with is torturous thoughts of you and whoever was in your bed last night instead of me. So cold".

The lunarian rolled her eyes and smirked, "Theatrics. If I tell you, will you leave me be?". 

"I'll think about it". 

That was as best of a promise Eirin knew she was going to get from the youkai. Slipping her robe back on, she divulged the information of the previous evening at Eientei where she was helping to train Reisen as a living target practice. 

The younger lunarian proved to be increasing in her already accurate shooting as she had managed to hit a bullet at Eirin, close enough that it skimmed past her waist to cut through her dress and wound her. 

Yukari was sceptical at first but she knew Eirin had no reason to lie in terms of that or whoever she did sleep with; they both had that honesty with each other though it was intriguing for Eirin to hear the light tinge of bitterness in the youkai's voice. 

It was something she would think about after Yukari left, only to keep reappearing and irritating her, wondering if the semantics of their relationship had possibly changed. 

 

Eventually, Eirin had managed to get rid of Yukari long enough so that she could have a bath now and then breakfast after in order to get to work as she had a few home visits to do. 

The warm water surrounding her body felt soothing; the rare morning peace and quite allowing Eirin to indulge herself in proper relaxation. As the steam masked away the exterior of the room, the lunarian sighed out in content whilst running a hand down her neck. 

There were many luxuries on Luna, especially those for high ranking individuals like herself but time alone wasn't one of them. That was something Eirin cherished here as much as she enjoyed everyone's company now and then. But it felt revitalising to completely let go and surrender to the whims of her normality & indulge herself fully. 

It was soothing, it was tranquillity at its finest, it was.. _interrupted_. 

"I don't know what is more appealing; the perfect temperature of this water or the lunarian that is bathing in it". 

"Yukari, what are you doing here?". 

Eirin sighed, her blue eyes opening to see Yukari in the bath with her looking comfortable already. 

_"There has got to be some sort of code of conduct against her using her abilities to intrude on private moments"._

Yukari swept through the shimmering bath, closer to Eirin though left enough space to not have the lunarian attempt to drown her like she was probably thinking. 

"Well, _you_ are here without any clothes on, _I_ am here without any clothes on so I assumed it would be more entertaining if _we_ were both here together, without any clothes on". 

"I'm convinced that your mind spends more time in the gutter than Keine's does when on the night of the full moon". 

"Can you blame me when you're in the gutter with me?". 

Eirin concealed a humoured laugh; Yukari's quick retorts could never be outdone. 

"Hm, is that a smile I see?". 

"You do, murder with a smile is much more tactful I've heard" Eirin answered with a smirk as Yukari inched forward. 

The youkai was hardly deterred, stepping closer with the water barely covering past her cleavage and keeping her eyes ensnared with the lunarian's, "What a way to go if it's by your hand". 

Eirin shook her head at the flirtatious youkai, internally commending her for her wit that never seemed to cease. But again, she couldn't tell her that in case Yukari grew a bigger ego than she already had sometimes. 

"Well, I'll have to finish you off later as I have places to be". 

Before Eirin could swim away, Yukari was quick to move forward and trap the woman, her hands on either side of her body against the bath. 

"And _where_ do you think you're going?". 

"I have work to do. Work that doesn't require overlooking Gensokyo from the comfort of a gap, like some" Eirin retorted with a grin and remained still. 

Yukari trailed her fingers over the edge of the bath till she could trace her wet digits across Eirin's shoulders, eventually linking her fingers behind the woman's neck. Her silver hair was tucked up in a loose bun which allowed the blonde to stroke the skin as she pushed up closer to her lover. 

"You could join me you know" she whispered while never taking her eyes off of her, "Those gaps can be incredibly accommodating". 

"I'm sure they are, which is why you prefer to dwell in them". 

"I wouldn't mind dwelling in something else, Eirin". 

"You are incorrigible". 

Yukari chuckled, "Probably. This is your fault you know". 

"Please, do tell how _I_ am responsible for your..drive" Eirin replied whilst wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. 

Yukari's nails were still scratching the back of her neck and it felt euphoric, that and having their bodies basked in the warm water together certainly helped. 

"Well, simply put, I need..sleep, sake & sex. Not in that particular order though you, _you_ are a must with all three". 

"How charming" the lunarian teased. 

"I try. That aside, your earlier antics left me a bit riled up. I deem it fair that you take responsibility for your actions". 

"If I recall, it was you who initiated it". 

Yukari pretend to mull that over, her violet eyes glinting with suggestive mischief as she bit her lip. 

She knew those actions tended to create a carnal desire in the lunarian and she could see a flicker in those icy blue eyes. The hands around her hips dug into the skin slightly which made Yukari undulate her hips against Eirin's. 

"I'm under the impression you didn't exactly mind, did you?". 

"Perhaps you are right". 

Eirin smirked after saying that and opted to give the youkai a taste of her medicine, swiftly sliding her thigh in between the blonde's legs. She curved it up and the pressure of the water allowed it to remain grounded, steady enough for Yukari to sit on her thigh. 

The friction caused made Yukari tighten her arms around her lover's neck as a small moan erupted. Eirin had pulled her up enough so that she was looking up at the blonde slightly as she gripped her waist and pushed up passionately. 

"You don't..play fair".

"Neither do you" Eirin whispered and peppered the woman's neck with kisses as Yukari started to move her hips along. 

Any retort was clamped down by everything Eirin was doing to her. From the tongue that was licking all over her chest, the lips that pulled on her skin, the thigh that ground against her core, the arms snug around her waist; Yukari could _only_ exude breath after breath. 

She tightened her legs around the lunarian's thigh and continued rocking over it steadily, leaning backwards to give Eirin more of her skin to love. Yukari had intended to tease the woman before letting her be but Eirin evidently didn't need much swaying when it came to her.

There were many things the esteemed doctor did and yielded to that she wouldn't with anyone else, this much Yukari was well aware of. 

It made her swell with more pride than she would've liked to admit, considering her earlier list of Eirin's potential lovers wasn't exactly hyperbole. 

That Eirin had no or little interest in having an intimate relationship like they both did. 

The realisation increased the attributes that were making the youkai's body revel in her lover's touch. Steam from both the water and the women had blended into one as they continued their avaricious cadence against each other. Every knock against Eirin's upper thigh was causing Yukari's brain to sink into an unrefined ravine of pleasure. Staying quiet was impossible, not that she wanted to as she wanted the woman she was riding to know how exquisite _she_ was making her feel. 

Eirin could distinguish what the element they were surrounded in was and what was smearing itself across her thigh as Yukari's stomach convulsed. The youkai's hands were imprinting onto her shoulders with every electrifying shudder that echoed from her body when she came. 

With Yukari's face coming down to meet hers, Eirin took the opportunity to kiss her voraciously; taking her tongue in hers, feeling her lips slide over it till Yukari's stroked the roof of her mouth. As much as the youkai wanted to breath, kissing her lover took more of a precedence whilst her body lost its rigid form after emptying itself out. 

 

The storm they had created in the water had calmed down, the odd ripple here and there as their slow & languid mouths tasted each other. 

Lowering her off of her thigh, Eirin kept a hold of Yukari firmly against her whilst feeling her tremble as their messy kiss came to an end. 

"That wasn't an expression I was expecting to see" Eirin softly spoke and placed a hand on Yukari's cheek.

The wisps of some of her blonde hair had escaped the confines of its bun & a thoughtful look graced her divine features. 

She leaned in and kissed the lunarian again, softer this time before pulling back. 

"There is a _lot_ of me not acting in the way it should be because of you".

"I can't conclude if that is something you resent". 

Yukari smiled, "Not at all. It is strange, if anything, but I certainly have no issues with feeling this way about you". 

"If it makes it any less bizarre, the feeling is mutual, Yukari" Eirin answered and ran a hand down Yukari's back comfortingly, "It was something that has been on my mind for quite some time. This change between us".

Yukari's tender smile remained on display, "I'd like to presume we are more than adaptable to change wouldn't you say?". 

"That would be correct, the whole 'years of practice' saying is literal for us. It should explain why I have managed to adjust to your sporadic behaviour" she joked, "In fact, I'd go as far as to say I have picked that trait up from _you_ , which I'm sure you just noticed", finishing her coy remark by sliding her fingers up and around to Yukari's naval. 

Knowing she'd regained some strength in her legs, Yukari stopped leaning on her lover and pushed her back against the wall of the bath fully, her signature smirk back against her lips. Eirin merely watched with her own, knowing she'd chipped away some of the youkai's isolated reserve. 

"Perhaps you are right, however.." she replied in a lower tone whilst running her fingertips down Eirin's body, "You have _so_ much more to learn". 

"Oh, such as?". 

Yukari grinned "Such as, how long I can hold my breath". 

"What does that have to do-". 

Eirin's confusion was cleared up after a wink from the youkai who proceeded to push herself down beneath the water. 

"With anything.." Eirin dreamily sighed as Yukari's mouth worked her over, the warm tongue sweeping across her lips as she felt her legs being spread. 

She knew there would be countless of new details they'd discover about each other throughout their long lives, both negative & positive. 

But there were several things that would always remain the same about the youkai. 

 _"Yukari will always be that good for nothing, parasol carrying, fan waving, gap lurking, riddle speaking, constantly smirking youkai.."_ Eirin mused to herself as she succumbed to her lover's refined skills, _"I wouldn't want her any other way"._

 


End file.
